


A Flowers Beginning and It's End

by BlueButterflyRose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Michele, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flower references, M/M, Marriage, Min So being motherly, Mpreg, Omega Seung Gil, Omega Verse, seung gil will be getting sick a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueButterflyRose/pseuds/BlueButterflyRose
Summary: Seung Gil died at the age of 25 because of a horrible health condition he had since he was young. But despite of all the pain and suffering he went through he died with a smile on his face. And what did it have to do with Michele Crispino? This is their story.





	1. Prologe

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a bit different than my other story and this idea has been on my mind for quite a while. Please don't expect regular update from me! I have work and school full time so it's a bit difficult to get much time on here! Enjoy!

They say that all lives of humans begin with a seed.

Buried in soil and given water and light regularly helps them sprout out of the ground and grow into a beautiful flower.

The flower continues to live on while spreading it's pollen and scent to others. 

But flowers are delicate just as humans are. 

A simple cut of the stem shortens their lifespan until they eventually die.

Unfortunately for Seung Gil Lee that time had come sooner than people thought. 

He was a delicate flower that didn't sprout out the ground normally. 

The problem caused him pain and suffering to this day.

And he knew he was destined to die faster than the other flowers around him. 

This is his story.


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung Gil's life from birth till current.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I got caught up with bracelet commissions! I promise I'll try to update more! Please enjoy part 2 of the prologue!

For the first week of his life he had to be kept at the hospital because he was underweight for a newborn omega.

When his parents were finally able to take him home the doctors told them of his health conditions.

His lungs and heart were extremely fragile. 

He couldn't sleep without an oxygen mask or leave the house without an inhaler. 

His heart would often jolt painfully at the worst times and often left him crying out in pain. 

At a young age he knew he was destined to die at a young age. 

And he had accepted it. 

He didn't make any friends in fear that they would see him as a freak because of his limited lifespan.

When his mother gave birth to his younger omega brother, Sang Kil, when he was six he didn't resent him one bit. 

Even if Sang Kil was everything he wanted to be. 

Instead he bonded with the other omega like normal siblings. 

Sang Kil was the only person he ever considered as a companion until he turned 13.

At age 13 he met his mother's longtime best friend. 

An omega by the name of Min So Park who lost her alpha husband and omega daughter two years prior. 

Min So was the one who introduced him to the world of figure skating.

He was fascinated by the gracefulness of the skaters and how they could move their bodies to be the beat of the music with precise calculations. 

When he told his parents his desire to become one of them they refused by claiming his weak lungs and heart wouldn't be able to handle it. 

Min So helped him convince his parents to let him try explaining that he needed to live his life to the fullest because of his limited time. 

Hs parents agreed and off he went with Min So as his coach. 

It had been hard for the first few months because he had to train his weak body but eventually he was skating just like a regular figure skater. 

Before he knew it he was winning small competitions much to the joy of his family, Min So and himself. 

He felt that Min So really helped bring out a different side to him he never really noticed until he started to get into the sport.

But then at 15 his parents were killed in a car accident.

And Min So became the legal guardian of him and Sang Kil.

Min So was a kind motherly figure and often strict with it came to the brothers health. 

Often she feared of Seung Gil pushing himself too hard and dying too quickly.

At times people often joked she was more of a doctor instead of a coach. 

But she didn’t care one bit. 

As long as her adoptive omega sons were healthy.

That’s how they ended up in the present. 

Min So was now coaching Seung Gil and Sang Kil. 

Seung Gil was now 21 years old.

Sang Kil was now 15 years old.

Both were professional ice skaters.

And they hoped no one would find out Seung Gil’s secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave comments and Kudos! Also if you guys want to meet me on tumblr and roleplay with our favorite Korean skater my tumblr name is seunggillee19 and bluebutterflyrose!

**Author's Note:**

> Min So Park plays a vitall role in the story as you can see in the tags she and Seung Gil have a close bond in this story. Hope you guys liked it so far! Please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
